The New Kingdom
by djlordy2
Summary: This is a new story about what would happen after the evil ending of the Spider-Man web of shadows game (Sorry couldn't find the category for that) with Spiderman and Black Cat planning to rule as Symbiote leaders. Sorry i suck at summaries, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Darling, I promised you this city..and its yours" Felicia Hardy said standing behind a new symbiote leader. "What do you desire, we await your command sir." she finished before the leader replied "I always believed that with great power came great responsibility." "And now?" Black cat replied "I never knew what power was" Spiderman responded to his lover while the symbiotes that had infested New York City roared in support of their new leader.

2 hours later

"Well my dear, now that you have accepted becoming the leader of the symbiotes and not going back to the goody goody you were before how about we make things official between us?" Felicia asked the new Peter Parker. "Of course we shall my black cat" he responded to her as he lunged in and gave her a passionate kiss, one that he hadnt gave to Mary Jane before. The kiss continued all the way into the bedroom where the interlinked couple collapsed on the king sized bed below them. A black gooey bulge suddenly started to emerge from Spiderman and covered the pair while they remained kissing with neither of them showing any concern and just allowed the bulge to envelope them. Later that night while the pair had increased from a kiss to other forms of love the bulge was absorbed into Felicia as she became fully bonded with her symbiote as she became Spiderman's queen. "This feels great my love, i can't wait to rule the world with you." Felicia informed Spiderman after he change was complete. "Im glad that you feel that way Felicia, because i wouldn't be where i am now if it wasn't for you on your penthouse and that kiss with you telling me that 'we should be together' and we would be 'free to have our own fun.' That was when i knew that i needed you to be my new queen and leave that stupid Mary Jane" Felicia blushed at the comments her lover were making about her and the happy memories that were being brought up, she hoped that there would be many more with her king in the future. "That reminds me that we need to plan on how to defeat S.H.I.E.L.D to prevent them from getting in out way on our plan to take over the world, but that can wait until the morning, right now i want to go back to our love session" Spiderman eagerly stated to his queen. The session continued long into the night.

The Next Morning

"Good Morning my Lord" Felicia greeted Peter with breakfast on her Penthouse balcony. Peter responded "Indeed it is after last night. Last night was the best night of my life so far, but we now need to focus on trying to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D before they can destroy us. So here's what we will do. We will ..."


	2. Chapter 2

"We will have to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. by somehow securing the underground base and the Helicarriers. We shall have to get some symbiotes ont he inside to make taking S.H.I.E.L.D. easier than it would be without. Once we take shield down we will be able to capture Black Widow and get all the information we need from her about the avengers and how to destroy them" Spiderman planned with his new Symbiote queen. "That sounds like a fantastic plan my King" she replied instantaneously" I shall get some subjects to infiltrate the headquarters now so we can get the inside knowledge and then when we are ready we shall attack." "Excellent my love, proceed and we shall not fail" Spiderman kissed his lover as she went off to recruit the Symbiotes to achieve the plan.

24 hours later

"Are we ready?" asked the King of the Symbiotes." "Yes my King we have control of over half of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. If we infiltrate from the columns we get the height advantage from the non-symbiote S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and then we can take over the Headquarters and use it as our base for when we take over America my love" Felicia responded. " That sounds perfect, now lets get ready to attack, we shall web sling up to the top of the column and take the rest from there." Peter laughed menicingly

At the top of the Column

"Thats the plan, now remember don't engage with Agent Natasha Romanoff A.K.A Black Widow, she is mine to deal with. You can not engage unless you are bringing her to me, understand?" Spiderman asked the Symbiotes to which they instantly roared in agreement. Then with one flick of the kings wrist the plan was in action. As soon as the king landed inside the base, the undercover agents made there move attacking the non-symbiote S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, severely wounding them or killing them if they were not worthy of infecting according to the king and queen. After a battle for possession of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, the symbiotes had won, Spiderman sat in the leaders office. A knock at the door was heard and his wife came in with a handcuffed Black Widow.

"Ah, the famous Natasha Romanoff, I wondered how long it would be before I saw you, how is Captain America and the rest of the Avengers. I heard they were having a rather troublesome time recently, i think we should change that don't you?" Peter teased. "Don't come your stupid talk, why would i want anything to do with an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. You have fallen into the plunges of darkness Spiderman and you shall not succeed with your plan whatever it maybe." Black Widow snapped back in her Russian accent. "Says the one handcuffed" Felicia reacted. "Aww does kitty want some string to go play with?" Sarcastically the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent responded. "Enough ladies. Now Natasha you will be working for me soon" Spiderman Started. "And whatever gave you that idea?" Widow interrupted. "Well if you let me talk i would get to that, can't you let a guy speak. Now since you are handcuffed and S.H.I.E.L.D. now belongs to the symbiotes you will now join us and help us spy on the avengers with you art of disguise and hacking into enemy systems you can lead us to victory my special agent" and with that Spiderman shot a black gooey substance from his hand which struck Natasha on her chest. She squirmed around trying to get the substance off her, however movement made the substance spread even quicker. "Arrrrggggggggghhhhhhh, I can hear them all in my head, Arrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh, please stop this its killing me" Natasha tried to plead with the symbiote king and queen, however he pleas hit a brick wall as neither were showing mercy on their new to be subject and top spy. After much more screaming, suddenly Natasha went quiet and was covered in a black and purple substance. "So how do you feel my new agent" Peter queried. "I feel amazing my lord, i'm sorry for trying to reject you and my queen, the old, human me was a fool and tried to resist something she could not. Long live the king, long live the queen" the symbiotised Black Widow spoke after getting on one knee pledging her allegiance to the symbiotes. "Fantastic Natasha, however from now on you shall not be called Natasha or Black Widow by us, however you shall now be referred to as Toxic." "Thank you for my new name my liege" Toxic replied "Now, what shall i do to defeat those annoying Avengers" she asked as all three symbiotes in the leaders office laughed evilly, planning there next move to take over the world


	3. Chapter 3

Toxic stood with her new king and queen and planned how they were take over America and destroy the Avengers after destroying S.H.I.E.L.D in their previous battle. "Okay Toxic, we want you to disguise yourself as Black Widow and try to get close to Captain America so we can find out their weaknesses and destroy them all" Spider-man planned. "I shall do that with pleasure my liege" Toxic replied and left to execute the plan that was agreed. "We should prepare the army for war in the unlikely event that the plan fails and the Avengers defeat us we will need to work out how to defeat them and ensure they cant defeat us again" Spider-man told his queen.

At the Avengers HQ

"Ah Natasha, how have you been since S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters got over ran by those horrible gooey creatures and the rouge Spider-man" asked Steve Rogers (Captain America). Toxic wanted to scream at the superhero for disrespecting her race and her leader but she knew she had to remain in cover "Thanks for your concern Steve, i have felt better obviously but i'm just so thankful that i got out of there alive, i couldn't believe how many sleeper agents of theirs there were. I can't believe how easily they infiltrated our base. However as long as we don't lose to them and let them succeed in whatever they maybe planning that's all that matters. Revenge shall be mine." "Do you know anything about what they planned after they captured you, did they interrogate you at all?" Steve queried. 'What is this 20 questions?' Toxic thought to herself before responding "No, they mentioned nothing to me. All they said was they wanted to rule the world but that's the same for any Super villain, and as for when they interrogated me they tried to get me to reveal weaknesses within our alliance and within America but of course I wouldn't budge." Suddenly Tony Stark appeared "Hey Steve, we've had a report come in of an attack in the capital, Washington D.C, We hear that they are attacking many of the famous landmarks. We need to act quickly" "Who is attacking Tony?" Steve asked with a matter of urgency. "Its those Spider-man and those symbiote things" Tony responded. 'Excellent the plan is working out brilliantly, now i have to do my part and stall them until Washington has fallen' thought Toxic. She wondered what she could say to stall them that wouldn't make it sound like she wanted to delay the inevitable retaliated attack on her kind. "Are we really prepared to go up against these creatures or do you not think we need to know our enemy?" she asked hoping to sound convincing in her concern for everyone. "Natasha we have no time to study now, if we stopped and studied our enemy then all Washington could fall before we react, we move out now." Steve gave Toxic a slightly puzzled look as her wondered why she wanted to delay the attack "Avengers Assemble" he cried as all the Avengers met in the meeting room. In the room they quickly spoke of a plan of action for the attack and then immediately left for Washington, Toxic looked concerned, she had failed in her mission, she hoped that the plan was further along than she was expecting.

In Washington DC

When the Avengers arrived in Washington they saw many new kinds of symbiotes that they had not previously researched. It turned out that Spider-man had been infected the population of Washington and turning them into new breeds of symbiotes. 'They are slightly ahead of where i was expecting but nowhere near ready to battle these losers, however I can't go and serve my lord yet, I need to be fake captured' Toxic thought. Suddenly Spider-man appeared in front of the White House as he looked to be seeking entrance in. "Hes going to infect the President, we have to stop him" Steve informed the rest of the Avengers as Hawkeye shot arrows trying to slow down his progression towards the front of the building. Steve and Toxic went to confront the symbiote leader. "Leave this city alone Peter, we know your still in there, you don't have to do this" Toxic cried out to her leader, hoping he'd pick up on the fact that she had failed in her mission. "Well if it isn't Natasha and Steve, how are my two favourite Avengers? Aww, you look all angry and depressed, is that because I am taking over the country and there is nothing you can do to stop me and my queen?" asked Spider-man, indeed picking up on Toxic's hint of a slight failure, however he knew that she was still playing her role, but he needed to get her back over to his side so she could report what she found out. "Enough with this Spider-man. Leave this City or we shall fight." Steve snapped back at Spider-man. "Well I ain't leaving until this city is under my control, so bring it." Spider-man responded, he was prepared. Or so he thought. Suddenly Thor and Hulk came running though the city and with Hulk 'Hulk Smashing' and Thor using Mjölnir to destroy almost half of the symbiotes in the city, Spider-man knew he was in trouble and he wasn't prepared. However he needed to get Toxic back. "You may have won the battle this time, however I shall win the war, and if you don't surrender" he said as he shot a web sling towards the disguised Black widow and pulling her into him "then this is the last time you will see you beloved Natasha again, at least alive" he called out as he left the pathway outside the White House. "My army, retreat, I repeat, retreat. This is an order from your leader" Spider-man cried as he stepped of the Pathway. "Your not going anywhere with Natasha" Captain America appeared in front of Peter. "Just watch me" he responded as he shot webbing from his wrists that covered Steve from head to toe before throwing him over his shoulder as he left the city. As Steve was falling he got caught mid air by Iron Man. After landing the Avengers unraveled Steve. What happened asked Tony who had just rescued him. "He's took Natasha hostage" responded Captain America.

Back at the new symbiote headquarters

"I understand your sadness for failing Toxic, however i am proud of you for staying disguised and giving me the information on all the Avengers weaknesses. Now we can take them out one by one so they wont be a problem for us any longer. And to show you how proud I am of you i am making you officially a daughter of mine, you are now a princess of the symbiotes." "Thank you my lord" Toxic stuttered in complete surprise after she was expecting a punishment for failing her mission "As long as I don't have to call you daddy now" she joked. "You can call me whatever you want to call me sweetheart, I was thinking you might as well call me Venom" he responded as the pair and Felicia got to work planning on how to destroy the Avengers once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

"So then Venom, how do we stop my old self's former team mates" asked Toxic to her new 'father'. "Well my dear, with all the information that you gathered while disguised at their base we can now plan how to take them out individually so that we can destroy them completely before taking out Captain America who will be on his own. After that we will be able to rule the world" Venom replied with him, Toxic and Felicia all laughing evilly. "Now who do we take out first? Falcon? Hulk? Thor?" Felicia asked eagerly, wanting to please her king. "No, none of them and none of the Avengers are who we take out to defeat the Avengers" Venom replied. Both Felicia and Toxic looked at Venom confused. "Don't look at me confused, after the evidence gathered by Toxic while in disguise at the Avengers base I can tell you now that we don't destroy the Avengers first" Venom spoke confidently. "Then who do we take out first" asked Toxic. "Follow me my dear" he replied as they left their base and headed for New York City.

New York City – Middle of the Night

"Why are we here, who would be that important to defeat that lives here in New York?" queried Felicia. "We are here because we are going to recruit someone and gain some new powers for our army" The symbiote king responded as they arrived outside of the Baxter Building, home to the Fantastic Four. "Let's go and get our new member to Build our army" Spiderman said to his partners in crime. They broke onto the building as they looked for the 4 superheroes. They found the group asleep at the top of the building in the penthouse suite. As they invaded they searched for Sue Storm A.K.A Invisible woman. After looking for a while they found her. Once he stepped inside her bedroom Peter shot a part of his symbiote at Sue storm and slowly in her sleep she transformed into a new symbiote. When her transformation was complete she bowed in front of her new king and said "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your empire my lord." "You are more than welcome, with your help we will defeat the Fantastic Four, sorry the Troublesome Three and the Avengers and then the world will be ours. From now on Sue Storm you now be known as Poison" her king Venom replied to her. "Thank you my lord, how should we defeat this trio?" the newly renamed symbiote asked her leader. "Well we now shall have to drain this trio of their powers which can then be fed into the symbiote hive mind and all the powers will make our army indestructible" he responded. And with that he went and webbed all the rest of the fantastic four and gathered them together. Then he shot his symbiote at the trio and rather than shopping when they had contact with the symbiote he kept it there and that slowly drained their powers into the symbiote system. After 5 minutes the draining was complete and all that was left was 3 mortal human beings who were quickly converted into drone symbiotes. "Now with these powers we can defeat the Avengers. First using Invisible Woman's invisibility we can sneak into Tony Stark's mansion and destroy his batteries so his suits are powerless before slowly converting him into a drone symbiote. Next is Thor, Falcon and Hawkeye. We can use the new stretch powers from Mr Fantastic to keep Thor hammer and Hawkeye bow and arrow from them. This will make Thor into a mortal after 60 second without his hammer and then we also drain Thor's strength while he struggles for his hammer. Then we make them into drones. Next is Hulk and She Hulk, for them we use The Thing's ability to harden like a rock and the newly drained Thor strength to defeat the pair of Hulk's and then converted them to drones, then finally but not least we take on Scarlet Witch and Captain America. I still done know if we will convert them, I will make up my mind about that closer to their demise" Spiderman planned with his forming harem of closest followers. "Now to execute the plan" the quartet agreed and then departed and went their knowing they would meet up in the final battle.


End file.
